


Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe Things are Perfect [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Jessica introduce their son Bobby-John to Castiel and Dean, Cas finds himself longing for a child of his own.<br/>When he gets pregnant, everything should be a dream come true...<br/>Except Dean doesn't want kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece I've literally had the idea for for MONTHS. Out of Character for pretty much everyone i thnnk...  
> First Mpreg fic, I think I did okay... Leave a comment about what you thought of it!  
> Oh and, you might cry..? When do people not cry at my work...

**Castiel Novak**

“Cas, c'mon, let's go, Jess is already at the hospital!” Dean yelled.

“Hold on, I can't find my coa – here it is!” Cas came bounding down the stairs, one arm haphazardly shoved through his trench coat sleeve. Dean grinned, and pecked him on the forehead.

“Seriously, we need to go, by the time we get there, she'll probably already have had the baby!”

“Then get in the car, Dean!”

Dean chuckled at his stubborn boyfriend.

His perfect Castiel.

 

*

 

“He's adorable, Jess.” Castiel cooed at the new mother, Sam looked exhausted next to her. More exhausted than the woman who had gone through fourteen hours of labour.

Says a lot, really.

Jess smiled softly, tearing her eyes away from her gorgeous baby boy. “Thank you, Cas. We've picked a name.” she said, ominously. Dean rolled his eyes light heartedly.

“And what would _that_ be, Smurfette?” Sam chuckled at Dean's nickname for his wife.

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Dean shook his head.

“Nope. Anyway, name!” Jess giggled.

“Robert John Winchester. Or, Sam...”

“Bobby-John.” he announced proudly. Dean laughed.

“Bobby's gonna be so pi- ticked off.” he caught the swear, and the other three laughed.

“No swearing around my son!” Jess reprimanded, a smile on her face. She turned to Cas. “Would you like to hold him, Cas?”

His face contorted in surprise, but he brightened, and nodded. He prepared his arms for the transference, and smiled warmly down at the tiny boy with wide, curious green eyes.

The same eyes as Dean's.

That tiny thought opened a whole new array of opportunities for the couple. At least half the male population had a breeder gene, and it was normalised for men to carry children to term. Gay couples weren't ostracised or disciplined any more.

Maybe...

He realised he had settled into a natural rhythm, bouncing and humming. Bobby-John had managed to fall asleep. He smiled again, and dragged a hopeful gaze to Dean.

But he was glaring pointedly at the floor, a slightly cold and bitter exterior mixed in with the joy of being an uncle.

Cas's smile faltered immediately, eyes dropping to the floor, flushing red.

Neither Cas nor Dean saw the saddened look that the new parents exchanged.

Jess decided to act like they hadn't seen Castiel's disheartened look, and joked, “Wow, Cas, you're good with him. Might have to hire you as our babysitter.” She winked.

“I would be happy to watch him any time for you.” he said, honestly. If Dean didn't want a child, he'd manage. It wasn't like he'd wanted his life to revolve around children. He loved Dean dearly, it would be fantastic just the two of them.

Slightly empty, but happy.

Gabriel, his older brother, decided to crash the party then, being good friends with everybody in the room, so Cas reluctantly handed Bobby-John over to his parents and Cas and Dean parted from the others.

 

*

 

Suddenly everywhere Cas and Dean went, there was a couple cooing over their children. Same sex couples _and_ straight couples.

To Castiel, it seemed as if they were rubbing it in his face, and it made him want a baby to call his own so much _more_.

But he couldn't bring it up with Dean. Every time he held Bobby-John, Dean could barely look at him. He covered it up by talking to Sam and Jess, but occasionally he'd spare a glance to the bundle in Cas's arms.

He'd swallow hard, and look away.

That was that. Dean couldn't stand the thought of children, couldn't stand the thought having them with _Castiel._

He wasn't sure which hurt more. But he could still live with it. He loved Dean more than anything, everything. He could get past this.

He could make it work.

 

*

 

For the seventh day in a row, Castiel emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He must have had some sort of stomach flu.

“You okay, Angel?” Dean asked from behind him, rubbing a hand soothingly over his boyfriend's back. Cas nodded.

“Yeah,” he coughed. “I made an appointment with the Doctor for tomorrow. This is getting on my nerves.” Cas hauled himself to his feet, going light headed for a moment. He would have lurched to the side had Dean not steadied him.

“Woah, easy tiger.” he joked, but it wasn't very effective, as Cas could hear the underlying anxiety and worry.

“Dean, I'll be fine.”

“Go lie down.” Dean insisted. Cas rolled his eyes, but obliged. “Do you want me to come to the Doctor's with you? I can get Bobby to give me time off-” Cas cut him off with a kiss. It was a very favourable interruption

“I can handle it, Dean. Besides, you need to work.” he grinned. Dean smiled back, but it was somewhat strained.

He was really worried about Castiel.

 

*

 

“What are your symptoms, Castiel?” Doctor Pamela Barnes asked him.

“Well, I've been throwing up every day, even though I don't feel ill. Uh, light headed, dizziness when I stand up too quickly, oh and I can't stand the smell of _fish_ for some reason, but I love fish... I doubt that counts, though.”

Doctor Barnes was nodding along to his words, but not making any notes. Cas didn't know whether to worried or not. When he stopped, she cleared her throat, and asked,

“Castiel, have you had penetrative sex recently?” Cas blinked a few times at her, before responding slowly.

“Yes... You don't think this is an STD do you? Because I've only had one partner, and I _know_ he's not cheating on me-” She interrupted him.

“Well, sweetie, I think there might be a good chance you're pregnant.”

Cas's eyes widened. “N-no, we always use protection, I-I'm not...” Doctor Barnes smiled sympathetically.

“Condoms break, hun. Here, I'll give you this, you go in there, take the test, and if it's positive, we can discuss your options.”

He took the box from her, and went into the bathroom included in the Doctor's office.

Three minutes later, he had his answer.

POSITIVE..

Doctor Barnes smiled sadly at him. “I'd estimate you're only around four or five weeks in, there's still time for termination if-”

“No!” Cas interrupted, much more forceful than he'd wanted. “No, I... I've really wanted a baby for a while now.” He dropped his gaze to the floor. Doctor Barnes frowned at him.

“Then, honey, I don't understand the problem.” Cas sighed.

“My boyfriend, he uh... He can't stand the idea of children.”

“Ah.” Doctor Barnes sighed. “I'm sorry sweetie, but I really can't help you there. Maybe you should talk to a friend about what to do. If you're scared, maybe ask them to go with you when – if – you tell him.” she suggested.

_Gabriel,_ Cas thought. He nodded at her, and thanked her.

The first thing he did when he got into his car, was call his older brother.

“Gabriel? I need to talk to you.”

“Hi bro – Oh shit, this sounds serious, what did you do?” he joked, but was still concerned.

Cas hesitated. “I just got out of the Doctor's-”

“Oh my god, are you okay? What's wrong?”

“I'll come over and tell you.”

“This is freaking me out, Cassie. Hurry.”

Castiel hung up.

The only thought Cas had in his head the entire drive was that he was glad Dean wasn't here.

 

*

 

“I'm pregnant.” he spilled to his brother. Gabe's face twisted from fearful concern to joyful and relaxed.

“Dude, I thought you were terminally ill, or something. This is great! Dean must be so proud.” he grinned, but it faltered when he saw Cas's face fall. “Is it not Dean's?” Cas's eyes widened, horrified.

“I would _never_ cheat on Dean! Of course it's his!” Gabe visibly relaxed.

“Then what's the problem?”

Cas sighed. “He doesn't want kids.” Gabe's face fell.

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm _sure_!” Cas snapped. “I... I think that I should leave him.”

To his surprise, Gabriel didn't look shocked, just disheartened.

“I'd hoped you wouldn't say that. I liked that buffoon. Are you sure about this Cassie? I know how much you love him, it's going to be difficult, and with his baby...”

Cas's eyes filled with tears.

“I know. I love him, with all of my heart, but I really want a baby. Whether he's here with me or not, I am still having this damn baby. Even when I have to leave him.”

He put on a brave face, though he was crumbling inside.

Gabe rubbed his eyes, and sighed, nodding.

“You can stay with me, until you find somewhere else. Or just stay permanently. I don't mind..”

“Thank you Gabriel. I should wait a few weeks. I just need...” _To stay near Dean just a little longer._

Thankfully, Gabriel understood.

“Whenever you're ready, Castiel.”

 

*

 

**Dean Winchester**

Cas and Dean had been dating for over a year, and Dean loved him with all his god damn heart. Sometimes, so much it hurt.

Who knew Dean was such a girl inside? So tonight, Dean was going to propose, at home, of course. He didn't like public proposals.

Dean wiped his palms on his jeans working up the courage to pull out the ring in his pocket and ask Castiel to marry him.

He cleared his throat, and let out a careful breath, snapping Castiel out of his reverie.

“Cas, I, uh, have something really important to ask you.”

Castiel's face split into one of panic for a fraction of a second, so short, Dean wasn't sure he'd seen it at all. Castiel didn't let him continue.

“Dean, I have something important to tell you too, I-”

“Cas, please, can – can I get through this? Please?” Cas paused for a second, before nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

Dean let out another low breath.

“Castiel. You are the single, most amazing choice I have ever made. Since we got our heads out of our asses and started dating sixteen months ago, everything has been near perfect. Everything. I love you, so much, Castiel. I love you more than anything, and... If you let me,” He fumbled for the ring, opening the box and placing on the table facing Castiel. He didn't let himself look at Cas's face. “I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you feel the same way. Castiel Novak... Will you marry me?”

He risked a glance at Cas, but he didn't know how to interpret what he saw.

Castiel sat with his hand in front of his mouth, tears in his eyes, blinking rapidly.

His hand shot away from his mouth.

“Dean, I – I should have gone first, I'm so _sorry!_ ” he sobbed. “I _can't,_ Dean, I'm so _sorry_.”

Dean dropped his gaze away, reaching for the ring and pulling it slowly back, popping the lid shut.

“Oh. Uhm, okay. I, uh... Can I ask... Why?” He hurried to add, “Not that you're obligated to tell me, I just...”

Cas was shaking his head quickly, as if trying to clear his thoughts.

“I... I'm leaving, Dean, I'm sorry!”

“You don't have to apologise, Cas, it... It's okay.” Dean felt tears well up in his eyes, and he looked anywhere but at Cas. Cas was breaking up with him?

“It's _not_ okay, Dean, I...” Cas rose from his chair, and turned to lean against the wall behind him.

Dean laughed slightly, sound more like a strained gasp.

“It _is_ okay, Cas. You aren't obligated to stay with me.” _But I wish you would._ “Where... Uh, you don't have to answer, but... Where are you going?”

“Gabriel's, for a while. After that... I don't know.” Dean nodded, even though he knew Cas couldn't see him.

Quietly, Dean asked, not sure if he wanted the answer, “I-is there someone else?” Cas snapped to face him, looking horrified. Dean ignored that and continued. “'Cause if there is, that's okay... I uh, I hope he makes you happy. Or she.” he smiled weakly, one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“There's no one else, Dean, there never has been.”

No matter how much Dean hated himself for it, he felt relieved at that. Castiel wasn't cheating on him, that was... Good. Dean nodded.

“Am I not making you happy? 'Cause, I hope wherever you go, you will be happy, that's all I want for you-”

“ _No,_ Dean. This is the happiest I've ever been.” Cas interrupted, softly.

Nothing about this seemed _right,_ seemed _logical._ Cas wasn't seeing anyone else, he was content... Why?

Dean didn't want to push. It was his own life now. Without Dean.

“Is, uh, is all your stuff over Gabe's? 'Cause you can borrow the Impala to take it over if you-” Cas suddenly swivelled to face him, looking pissed as hell.

“Why aren't you angry? Why the fuck aren't you yelling at me, throwing things?” he demanded. Dean shrunk into his seat. Castiel always was particularly intimidating in this mood.

Calmly, he replied, standing, “Because I love you, and you deserve better than for me to treat you like that.”

Castiel certainly didn't like that answer, and grabbed a cushion from the couch next to him, pelting Dean with it.

If it weren't such a serious conversation, Dean would start a pillow fight with him. Instead, Dean recoiled, shielding himself with his arms.

“Get _mad_ at me, Dean! Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so fucking _guilty,_ about this!” he abandoned the cushion, weakly striking his fists against Dean. Almost like he was giving up on himself. “Please, Dean, _hate_ me, _something!_ ”

Carefully, Dean reached for Cas's fists, that were lying limply against his chest. Cas suddenly propelled himself towards Dean, wrapping his arms tight around Dean's middle, sobbing into his chest.

Had Dean still been sure of the state of their relationship, he wouldn't have hesitated to rub Cas's back soothingly, whispering reassurances to him. He still did, but after a few seconds hesitation.

“I don't want you to hate me, Dean, I'm sorry for everything.” That only managed to fuel his bewilderment, so instead of staying silent he spoke.

“Cas, please, tell me... What are you sorry for? I told you, you don't need to apologise.” He kept his voice soft, calm, and not probing.

Half-heartedly, Cas pushed away from Dean.

“You asked, so it'll be your fault that you hate me. We could have left it like this. You oblivious to everything, no reason to hate me.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Cas, nothing in the _world_ could _ever_ make me hate you. Why won't you believe me?”

Cas shot to face Dean, and barked out, “Because you don't fucking want kids!”

Whatever Dean was expecting... It certainly wasn't that. Dean stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head minutely.

“What?”

Cas laughed bitterly. “I saw you every time I held Bobby-John. You won't fucking _look_ at me, I don't fucking _know_ why _,_ but I know you detest the idea of having one of your own!”

Dean rapidly shook his head.

“No, Cas, that's not... I...”

“Maybe I could have lived with that. Could have gotten used to the idea of it, just us, but...”

Dean's eyes widened with the sudden realisation of what Castiel was implying.

“Oh my God. Cas... Are you... Are you pregnant?”

Again, Cas just laughed bitterly. “There it is. I don't care what you fucking say, Dean. I'm keeping it. I love you, more than anything, _everything._ But I love this baby just the same. I'm sorry it came down to this, but the choice is either you or the baby. I'm sorry, Dean, but I'm choosing the baby.” His voice had turned hard and cold. Bitter. “You can yell now, just, please, don't hurt the baby. _Please._ ”

He suddenly turned big, pleading, tearful blue eyes on Dean, waiting for him to turn violent.

Dean just stared in disbelief, eyes flickering between Cas's broken face and his still slim abdomen.

“Pregnant...” he said to himself absently.

Without thinking (a very bad idea), Dean stepped forward, eyes fixed on Cas's stomach. One of Cas's arms flew to his stomach, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cas's eyes widen. Cas staggered backwards, hitting the wall with a soft thud.

“Dean, _please, d-_ don't, I-I'll leave, y-you'll never s-see me again, j-just _please,_ Dean, _don't_!” he begged, obviously sobbing, sounding panicked and wrecked.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, and hesitantly rested one hand against Cas's stomach. He felt Cas recoil, pressing against the wall as if hoping to disappear into it.

“Dean, please don't-”  
“I've always wanted kids, Cas.” he interrupted, not letting himself look at Cas's face. “Since I was old enough to think about it, always...”

“No, Dean, don't say that, don't give me hope, and then tell me to – to get _rid_ of it, because I won't!” his voice wavered, hiding the small burst of doubt and hope.

Dean let his head droop forward, resting it gently against Cas's abdomen. This time it was Dean begging, tears flowing freely.

“Please don't leave. Please, Cas. _Please._ ”

Cas seemed to give up on the idea too, falling to his knees, letting Dean shift so they could rest their foreheads together.

When Dean pried his lids open, he was met with Cas's eyes. They were still watery, but undoubtedly filled with hesitant optimism.

To reassure him, Dean shifted forward and tentatively pressed his lips to Castiel's, and he responded in kind. He pulled away too soon though.

“Does... Does this mean that you... You want me to stay? A-and the baby?” His voice was unsteady, hopeful..

Dean chuckled at the man he loved with all his damn heart.

“Yes, Angel. Please, _please_ _stay_.”

 

So he did.

 

*

**Winchester/Novak POV**

“Gabriel? It's Castiel.”

“Cas? Oh, I was about to call you, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago-”

“I'm staying with Dean.” he interrupted.

There was a tense silence in the seconds that followed, but then Gabriel growled,

“What did he do to you? I swear, if he fucking hurt the baby, I _will_ end him, Cassie!”Cas laughed slightly.

“He didn't do anything, Gabriel, I swear. He-”

“Forgive me, Cas, but I don't believe you. I'll be over in ten minutes.”

The line went dead.

Castiel frowned at the phone, before placing it back on the receiver. He glanced back at Dean, who was looking concerned.

“Brief conversation.” Cas sighed, and clarified.

“He, uh, thinks you threatened me. Or hurt me.”

Dean looked horror stricken. He rose to his feet, and sauntered over to where Castiel stood.

“I would _never, ever_ hurt you, Cas. In _any_ way. I love you too much. I love you both.” He placed one hand over Castiel's hand, the one that sat on his stomach.

Cas smiled softly, full of adoration and love.

He'd almost lost this. He had to cherish every second.

Castiel remembered the silver and gold band that Dean had presented to him in a velvet box less than half an hour ago.

Tentatively, he murmured, “If the offer's still open... Then Dean Winchester, I'd very much like to marry you.”

Immediately, Dean's face brightened, more than it already had. “Really?” he breathed. Cas nodded earnestly.

Dean stepped away briefly, grabbing the small box from the table, and turning back to Cas. Winking, he dropped to one knee, and popped open the box.

“Castiel Novak. I love you, and our baby, with all my damn heart, so will you do me the honour, of marrying me?”

This time, Castiel grinned widely. “Yes, Dean!” He slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger

He pounced on his new fiancé, throwing his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him sloppily on the mouth.

And then the door crashed open.

“Cassie? Are you – oh.”

Castiel giggled at his older brother.

“I told you he didn't do anything.” Cas spotted a much taller figure looming behind Gabriel. “Sam? What are you doing here?”

Sam chuckled. “Me, Jess and Bobby-John were at Gabe's when he got the call. He kinda... Panicked, he said he thought Dean hurt you, so I came... That went well. Well... Uh, congratulations on the... engagement, I guess.” Sam stood there, slightly awkward and goofy.

“We're having a baby, too.” Dean announced, grinning proudly. Sam's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

“Wow! Congratulations, Jess is going to be over the moon. She was wondering when, if ever, it was going to happen.” Gabriel suddenly interrupted.

“Hold up, Cassie, I thought you said Macho Man there didn't want kids?” he accused. Cas squirmed slightly.

“I didn't think he did.” he mumbled. Gabe scoffed.

“So you didn't _ask_ him?” Cas shook his head no. “So, you almost _left_ him, because you didn't ask him? Jesus, I'm out. Oh, and Dean? I'm watching you.” he threatened. It didn't sound like he was joking though, so Dean gulped slightly. Sam waved awkwardly, and followed Gabe out the door.

Dean spoke first.

“Cas, why didn't you want to tell me?” He sounded so heartbroken, that Cas felt guilty all over again.

“Every time I help Bobby-John... You wouldn't look at me, or any couples with kids, so I assumed...”

Dean shook his head.

“I couldn't look at you when you were holding him because I didn't know if you wanted kids. And if you did, what if you left with them?” _Like you just tried to do._ “I was preparing myself in case you didn't want kids, or...” _Or you tried to leave._

Cas was pale, and horrified. He burst into tears again.

“I almost took your baby away, Dean! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!” Dean was quick to throw his arms around his _fiancé,_ to comfort him.

“It's okay, Angel. You're here now. That's what matters, huh? We're gonna be okay.” He smiled widely, even though Castiel couldn't see it.

For the first time, he believed the words coming out of his own mouth.

 

*

 

Doctor Barnes was pleasantly surprised to see the father of the baby at the next appointment. Lovely that things worked out.

Cas had gained a small bump, that Dean loved to feel in his hands (in the non-sexual way).

“Want to know the gender?”

“Yes!” came two equally excited voices. They glanced at each other and blushed. Doctor Barnes laughed.

“You two are having... A gorgeous girl!” she announced. Both of them gaped at the screen for a moment, before equally large smiles spread simultaneously across their faces. It was cute.

They were having a little girl. Nothing could compare to the euphoria the new parents were feeling.

“Hold on...” Doctor Barnes suddenly interjected, and both of them jumped out of their reverie. Was something wrong with her? No, there couldn't be!

“Well, I'll be...” Doctor Barnes grinned at them. “Sorry for realising so late.”

They exchanged nervous glances. “What's wrong?” Cas asked, voice wavering.

Doctor Barnes laughed. “Nothing's wrong. Well, as long as you aren't opposed to twins, that is.”

Cas gasped, and looked at his stomach.

“Twins?” Dean asked, joy seeping into his voice.

“Yup. Both girls. Congrats, guys!”

 

*

 

Nine months, and an extremely painful, possible fractured hand later, Dean was holding his first daughter, while Cas gazed at their second with a loving gaze only a parent could give to their child.

 

Emma Lee & Mary Ellen were officially Winchesters.

They were pretty much identical, right down to the shades of their eyes. Of course, like every Winchester, the girls were unique, both of them having the left eye green , and right one blue. Heterochromia iridum, it was called.

Dean and Castiel thought they were both gorgeous.

 

So maybe everything worked out perfectly.

 

Until they had to deal with twice as many dirty diapers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> For the record, I AM working on another Destiel fic, I just want to have the entire thing drafted first, BEFORE I post it, rather than have to write in a hurry to reach the next deadline.  
> My Tumblr is http://thewinchestersandtheirangel.tumblr.com/ if anybody would like to look (it's terrible, but just in case) If you have a prompt for a fic, I'd really like to hear it, too. Occasionally, I need some time off a long fic to cool off, get out a bit of writers block, that sort of thing.  
> Always welcome!


End file.
